kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Sponsors (Grand Prix Story)
Sponsors are an important element in Grand Prix Story. Once obtained, they provide bi-yearly income to your team throughout the course of the game. They also bear several extra rewards for increasing your ad effect '''towards them during their contract, many of which are exclusive rewards such as '''part plans, car plans, and new''' training methods''' for your drivers. You may only have two sponsors contracts at a time. The first sponsor, Bridgerock, is rewarded for finishing 1st in the initial Bloomtown race. You are later given contract with Mocha Cola for completing the Dusty Plains. After you finish a race with sponsor contracts, ad effect is added to a total requirement, based on performance. Ad effect gains can be improved by parts like the Emblem or car with high ad effect ratings such as the Duck Car or Super Car. At the start of M1 and M7 annually, your sponsor contracts are resolved. Payment from the sponsors is added up and the accumulated ad effect from the past 6 month period is added to each sponsors total. If ad effect did exceptionally well, the sponsor will increase their base payment for the rest of the current game. Also, if the ad effect requirements for that sponsor were reached, they will reward you with a special reward and introduce you to new sponsors. The sponsor will be marked with a gold star in the sponsor menus showing you've fulfilled their requirement. New sponsors a satisfied sponsor will introduce to you have a certain system of selection. One to four choices will be presented; two of those choices are the lowest ad effect requirements available, the other two are the lowest ad effect sponsors of the same group as the one completed. Available sponsors are any that have yet to be finished and are not currently anywhere in your selection. If a sponsor is both the lowest ad effect sponsor of the group and overall, it's grouped with the overall couple and and you may end up with three or more from same sponsor group. If the base payment of the lowest ad effect requirement group sponsor is less than what was completed or there isn't enough or any group sponsors to add, spaces will be left empty and you will see groups of only 2-3 appear. The only situation you will have one left to choose will be when all others have been completed/are active. Several sponsors on the lower end are able to be fulfilled in a single 6 month period, while most of the higher end sponsors will take several, especially if trying to complete them in the early game. List of Sponsors The payment listed is a base payment. The base payment of sponsors can vary slightly from the listed totals by 25.0K or so. Payment increases from the base by sponsors receiving ad effect. Carryover rewards listed are the substitute reward if you brought the regular reward back from a previous play through.